May It Be
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: Young Aerrow is lost and alone. He doesn't know what to do or where to go. Until he is shown the way... AU since "Origins"


This little story sort of hit me when I was listening to this song. A friend convinced me to make it into a songfic rather than a oneshot, although I'm not sure whether that was a good idea or not. Oh, whatever, the song's pretty and I hope you like it as is.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_ or the song "May It Be".

* * *

Storm Hawks—May It Be

By WhispertheWolf

Aerrow was cold that night. He hadn't eaten in days and his stomach continued to complain. He sighed as he lay on his blankets out in the middle of the wilderness. Only seven years old and already on his own. Perhaps he should have stayed at the orphanage. Yet every time he thought of going back, he shivered at the very idea. The people there had been cruel to him before. Imagine their scorn for him if he returned after trying to run away.

Darkness surrounded him, and Aerrow closed his eyes in fright. He knew there were good things and good people out there in the world. He'd seen them. But he didn't see them near often enough. Everywhere he turned there was a challenge, a barrier, or a cruelty that the world had decided to test him with.

Curling up into a ball to fight the cold and ignoring his aching stomach, Aerrow fell asleep wishing that he had something to be happy about.

And he dreamed…

A man was leaning over where Aerrow lay. He had red, unruly hair that matched Aerrow's own and soft brown eyes. He wore a uniform with an emblem of a hawk on his back. Aerrow caught his breath. He could see himself and the man as if he was an observer rather than the poor boy on the ground and he knew he was asleep, being visited by a Storm Hawk! And he heard the man speak…

"You are sad, my son. I am sorry." Aerrow's eyes widened. My _son_? He continued to speak. "I cannot lead you. You must find your own way. But I can start you on your journey."

_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you._

_May it be as darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true._

Aerrow turned to look at the man. "I'm so lost," he said, tears starting to fall.

The man knelt down and held Aerrow tight. "You are not lost. You are starting a journey. A journey that won't be easy."

_You walk a lonely road._

_Oh, how far you are from home._

"I don't know what to do or where to go," said Aerrow, tears falling down his cheeks. "Life is so hard! It's always so sad."

"Keep faith, Aerrow, dear boy," the man assured. "One day this will all be nothing but a painful memory. One day you'll be great and do extraordinary things."

_Mornie utúlië (Darkness has come)._

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie alantië (Darkness has fallen)._

_A promise lives within you now._

Aerrow woke from his dream. He sat contemplating it. Is the Storm Hawk right? All of life was against him now, but could that change? Yes, yes it could. And one day, he would be able to help others avoid or come out of the troubles he had faced. One day, he will lift the darkness from others' lives as soon as he found a way to lift his own.

_May it be the shadows' call,_

_Will fly away._

_May it be you journey on,_

_To light the day._

Now sure of what he was doing, Aerrow rose to his feet. Light was starting to spread across the horizon. The sun was coming to rest in the sky just as hope had come to rest in his heart.

_When the night is overcome,_

_You may rise to find the sun._

He will struggle through these rough times. They will not last. And when they end, he will promise to help all those who require his assistance. And until then, he won't lose faith. He won't give in. He will keeping going, keep believing, no matter how dark the path may seem.

_Mornie utúlië (Darkness has come)._

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie alantië (Darkness has fallen)._

_A promise lives within you now._

One day, he will rise up to help others who are in pain and are struggling, no matter who they are. He will smite down the wicked and help the needy, for he knows the pains of being one. One day, he'll bring peace to this world as a Sky Knight, a Storm Hawk…

Just like his father.

_A promise lives within you now._

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
